Any Other Day
by shake-n-shiver
Summary: The Doctor's gob doesn't get them into trouble for once, but it has Rose gobsmacked.


**Title:** Any Other Day (1/1)  
**Author:** sinecure  
**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** Teen or so.  
**Genre:** AU, romance, fluff, humor  
**Summary:** The Doctor's gob doesn't get them into trouble for once, but it has Rose gobsmacked.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to JennyLD for the first beta.

* * *

********

* * *

"I love you, Rose Tyler."

Any other day, at any other time, Rose would've loved hearing those words coming from the Doctor. Would've given anything to hear him say them. But not here. Not _now_!

"Seriously, Doctor?" Staring at him, eyes wide, she shifted in place, feeling warm air blow lightly up her skirt; a pretty brown flapper dress that another woman had worn before her. A woman who was beside her, looking like she'd just spotted the Doctor with his hand in the biscuit jar. Again.

"Oi, you're a dummy, spaceman."

The Doctor, peering across Rose to stare crossly at Donna, bit out a high-pitched, "Do you mind?"

Donna jerked her head back, turning to look to the side, and Rose braced herself for the oncoming tirade. The Doctor wasn't the only one with a gob on him. "Mind? No, of course not. Don't you mind me," she told him with a sniff, looking the other way. "I'll just be over here. Nice day we're having. Bit cool, but I hear it's going to be a scorcher later."

Rose bit her lip, fighting a smile at the beleaguered look on the Doctor's face.

"I'm trying to get us out of here," he snarled under his breath, fighting against his bonds, continuing to mutter to himself. "There's no way I'm dying without making love to Rose. No way in this universe. Gonna shag her nightly."

"Probably be a bit foggy as well," Donna went on nonchalantly, while shaking her upper body desperately back and forth. "But we probably won't notice through all the mind-searing _pain_!"

The crowd gathered in front of them threw Donna nervous looks, as they'd been doing since first spotting the trio in their 1920s attire. Turned out 1690s Salem was a lot less fun than New York. Or the 1920s.

Witches.

Rose sighed, brightening up at the sound of the sonic screwdriver whirring beside her. "Can't believe you chose now of all times to say it."

The Doctor tossed her a grin and a wink. "Danger brings out the romantic in me?"

Snorting, she eyed the crowd, swallowing hard when someone pointed at the Doctor and yelled, "Black magic! It's the devil's work!" His hands dropped to his sides and he darted toward her.

"Well, then," she said calmly, turning on the wooden stake to give him better access to her wrists, "you should be downright ready to marry me and take me for moonlit walks every night. Hurry up!"

"Yeah," Donna chimed in, roaring thunderously when one of the villagers lit the fire beneath her feet with a flaming torch. "Get a move on, Romeo!" She kicked at the woodpile beneath her, sending a burning log straight at the man who'd lit it.

He shouted in surprise, jumping away from the flaming wood. "Work of the devil! The she-male does the devil's work!"

Kicking more of the piled-up kindling at the villagers, Donna growled, "She-male? It's. A. Suit! Like Katharine Hepburn, or- oh, never mind."

Quickly untying Donna's feet while the Doctor aimed the sonic screwdriver at the crowd, Rose fought back a smile. It was good to be back with the Doctor again, whether they made love nightly or not.

She loved this life as much as she loved him.

"Stand back," he yelled to the crowd, voice booming and authoritative. He brandished the screwdriver like a sword and the crowd gasped and fell back as one. "Or I shall curse you all with... feet fungus. And dry mouth! I'll-"

"Time to go," she whispered in his ear. As her hand slipped comfortably in his, she vowed that, once they'd safely reached the TARDIS, she'd snog him like her life depended on it.

And discuss that making-love-nightly thing.

The three of them ran around the edge of the crowd while the Doctor kept his sonic screwdriver aimed at them. There were loud grumblings and grousing from the villagers, but no one seemed brave enough to face the devil's wand. As one, Rose, Donna, and the Doctor turned and ran toward the TARDIS, parked far in the trees on the other side of the small village.

Just outside of the dwellings, the Doctor pulled her into the trees and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips hard against hers and kissing her rather thoroughly. She stumbled back into a large tree, which the Doctor took advantage of, kissing her harder.

Scared, angry villagers ran past their hiding place, but neither of them paid them any attention.

Sliding her arms around him with a grin, she played with the hair at the back of his neck. "Now, about that new nightly routine you mentioned?"

Donna, keeping lookout, made mildly disgusted noises, though Rose could see the smile spreading across her face. "You two wanna keep it down until we're safely away from the Monty Python extras?"


End file.
